A Christmas Rose
by XxwhitesilverfangxX
Summary: It's christmas for the gang and yusuke has bought a special gift for a special someone. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Rose**

**Au: hey guys! It's that time of year… Christmas. And well I was in the christmasy mood so I thought I'd do a short story. **

**I do not own any of the characters in the anime. Yet they will be OOC. Clearly because it's a boy love story (not much boy on boy action in this one I'm afraid, I wanted it to be a more lovey dovey story this time). =^.^= enjoy! Yusuke x Kurama.**

…

Twas a freezing cold Decembers day. Well to be more specific it was the day before big day, Christmas Eve. The streets were filled with Christmas classics, and beautiful, twinkling, flashing lights. People hustled and bustled, doing their very last minute shopping for food and little gifts. Men wore simple Santa hats, and bright red scarf's, whilst women wore faux fur coats and ear muffs.

"Oh sorry"

"Pardon me"

"25% of everything in store!"

"Merry Christmas!" was all that could be heard amongst the crowds.

"Get out off my way!" one particular member of the crowd cried. Yusuke Urameshi, typical school punk. And present spirit detective, barged through the large crowds. His mouth and nose covered by a dark green scarf. He wore a thick fleece coat that went to his knees. His hands covered with thick black gloves. In his gloved hands was a package.

"_Crystal clear productions" _could be read on the box. Yusuke ran through town and all the way to his house. His home was decently decorated, it had a few rope lights around the front door and guttering, and a Merry Christmas sign in the garden. He smiled in self pride, he had decorated this house by himself as his mother lay drunk on the floor inside.

The young teen entered his home, which inside was more decorated then outdoors. Tinsel hung all over the place. Colourful stars were hanging from the ceiling. Heck he even bought a Christmas tree. Which was simply decorated with red and gold tinsel and had a few baubles hanging from its branches.

"I'm back mom!" he called. No reply, the teen shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably out with her "mates"" he said to himself. He then dashed into his room and gently placed the package on his bed. He ducked under the bed and pulled out even more packages and some wrapping paper.

"I knew getting that part time job would come in handy" he smirked. He never told anyone but he was a waiter in a restaurant just out of town. Less chance of people that he knew seeing him. The pay was good and he worked overtime specially this time of year. Gathering all the gifts, he began to individually wrap them as best as he could.

Moments had passed and the detective smiled at his attempt of wrapping. For a first timer, it wasn't bad, sure maybe too much tape here and there but other then that, it was nearly perfect. He write name tags for each gift and placed them on the gifts with a colourful bow. He then lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke. This would be his first proper Christmas. He had bought presents, he had decorated the house. He even bought a Christmas CD. Soon the phone began to ring, the detective picked it up and placed the phone by his ear. Loud music could be heard at the other end.

"Hello…."

"Yusuke?" a very loud Kuwabara yelled down the phone. Yusuke withdrew the device from his ear.

"Yes of course it's me" he sighed, but inside he was happy that someone called on Christmas.

"I knew that Urameshi! Anyway, I'm at Kuramas' house, with Yukina and Hiei, when are you going to get here?" the voice drilled. Suddenly there was movement at the end of the line.

"Hello?" the calm and collected voice of the fox spirit Kurama called. Yusukes' face brightened slightly at the sound of the fox's voice.

"What's up fox-boy?" Yusuke questioned as he gazed at the gifts that were lying before him.

"Well… I was just wondering, if you'd like to stay round, you know, saves you coming round mine, then going home at some ungodly hour at night, just to come back round mine in the morning" Kurama explained. There was suddenly a shriek in the background.

"Also I need someone to help me to keep Hiei from killing Kuwabara for talking to Yukina" the fox sighed. Yusuke chuckled.

"Of course… I'll be there shortly" Yusuke replied.

"Oh good… see you soon" Kurama chirped before hanging up. Filled with a new sense of happiness, Yusuke hurried to get all of his sleepover kit ready. He threw his pj's into a bag, followed by hair gel and a tooth brush, then an extra set of clothes. He then placed the packages in side a cardboard box, so it was easier to carry, then shoving his shoes on, left the house.

…

The Minamino household was alive with Christmas spirit. Music hummed through the building. And the lights were dazzling, reindeer lights adorned the front garden, and beautiful icicle lights surrounded the guttering. Twinkling lights covered the roof, giving the effect that stars had fallen onto the roof itself. A wreath hung on the door with a wooden sign saying "Merry Christmas to all.". Inside the building, Kurama and Co were all sat by the fire which its mantle was covered with Christmas cards.

"Where is Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked out loud, he wore a thick woolly, blue jumper that had snowflakes and reindeer as its main design, and dark blue jeans. Yukina sat by him in her usual kimono, her crimson eyes shone in the fires light.

"I'm sure he will be here soon" she quietly replied. Hiei just snorted. He wore his typical black attire. His black hair slightly disarray from the cool weather. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Kurama stated as he rose from his spot. He opened the door to see a very fresh, cold but fresh, faced Yusuke. His cheeks were red as well as his nose, from the cold.

"Come on in Yusuke" Kurama gestured as he stepped aside allowing the cold teen to enter. Yusuke smiled as he gladly accepted the invitation. He then glanced at the foxy host. He wore a beige jumper that looked like his mother knitted him. It had red bands going around it, with a Christmas tree in the centre.

"Early present?" he asked teasingly. The fox smiled in return.

"Yes, mother insisted that I wear it tonight" he replied.

"It looks nice" Yusuke commented. He readjusted his grip on the box he was holding. He then looked up at the fox sheepishly.

"Erm can I put these somewhere?" Kurama looked confused for a second before he saw the wrapped gifts.

"Oh yes of course, come this way" the fox said as he led the teen to the living room. There in the corner stood a magnificent tree. Gold and red tinsel encircled it, with beautiful glass ornaments dangling from various branches, and sitting on top of this tree was a silver six pointed star. Underneath the tree were already some presents. Trying to get to a sneak peak as to which were his Yusuke lowered himself slightly.

"Nu uh Yusuke, that's naughty" Kurama chuckled.

"Aww fine." Yusuke pouted, but he placed all his gifts under the tree making sure that Kurama couldn't see his yet.

"So where are we all sleeping?" the detective asked.

"Well Yukina is sleeping in my room. So us boys are sleeping in the drawing room" the fox explained.

"Ok… are the other girls coming round?"

"When you mean "others" I assume you mean Botan and Keiko?" Kurama asked. It had been a good few months since Keiko had left Yusuke. But they were still close friends, she even knew about Yusukes' tiny little crush on the fox. Well then again the fox knew that the detective had a crush on him. Heck he loved the detective to.

"Yeah those two hehe" Yusuke chuckled.

"Botan is busy in the spirit world, and I'm sure Keiko will be here in the morning"

"Ah cool" the two teens then rejoined the rest of the gang.

Hours passed and Yukina had already gone of to bed, which left a very pissed off Hiei, a slightly bruised Kuwabara, and two very amused teens.

"I did warn you not to try and kiss Yukina under the mistletoe" Yusuke stated as he tried to control his laughter that was dying to burst out.

"Oh well it was worth a try" Kuwabara said happily, even though Hiei had throttled him to near death. He had managed to kiss his beautiful Koorime.

"Why do you even have mistletoe in your house Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Why? It's a tradition in this house Yusuke" the fox smiled. Amusement written all over his face. Yet the detective shrugged it off. The clock struck midnight and all the detectives started to settle themselves in their sleeping bags.

"Goodnight guys" Kuwabara yawned. Followed by a simple.

"Hn" from Hiei.

"Goodnight Kuwabara, night Hiei… Goodnight Yusuke" Kurama said quietly. Yusuke was facing where the fox was sleeping.

"Goodnight… Kurama" Yusuke fell asleep, the last thing in his mind was the image of the fox lying opposite him.

It must have been around two-thirty AM, when Yusuke woke from his slumber. No he didn't hear the jingling of bells, or the patter of hooves on the roof. Nope he needed to go and bad. Silently he undid his zipper on his sleeping bag. And as quiet as a mouse he could be, he tip toed out of the drawing room. He gazed up above him to see that the mistletoe that Kuwabara got his first kiss from Yukina hung.

"A tradition huh?" he mused to himself, before crawling up the stairs two by two. He hurried past Kuramas' room, which was now Yukinas' sleeping quarters and made his way into the bathroom.

Moments later, Yusuke exited the bathroom and journeyed back down the stairs. Where awaiting him was the foxy Kurama.

"Hey fox boy… couldn't sleep?" Yusuke whispered. The fox just shook his head. Causing the detective to tilt his head slightly.

"Erm… did you want to use the bathroom?" again another shake of the head.

"Getting a drink?" nothing…

"Trying to get evidence that the big guy does exist?" Yusuke finally dared to ask. A smile greeted him, but alas another shake.

"Don't be ridiculous Yusuke… father Christmas only enters the house when he knows everyone is asleep" Kurama stated. Yusuke looked at the fox like he had grown another head. He would be laughing if the fox wasn't' able to keep such a straight face on.

"Ok then… so why are you up?" Yusuke asked, confusion all over his face. Kurama just looked up. Yusuke followed the fox boys line of sight, to gasp slightly. Above them was the single piece of mistletoe. Yusukes' skin started to burn lightly as he returned his gaze on the fox, who in turn was blushing.

"So you want to?" Kurama asked timidly. This shocked the detective even more. A shy Kurama? Yet this made Yusuke chuckle slightly. Gaining a new confidence, the detective drew the fox closer to him. He then lifted the fox's chin up so that Kurama was now gazing up at him. And then he took a big leap and brought their lips together. Jolts of electricity shot through their bodies as their lips met. Feeling slightly brave, Yusuke began to deepen the kiss, causing the fox to moan. Soon those luscious lips parted for Yusukes' tongue to dart in. this got a louder moan from the fox. Their tongues danced with each other within Kuramas' warm mouth. Their hands gripped at each others bodies. Yet oxygen was needed, and soon they had to part.

"Tradition huh?" Yusuke breathed.

"Yes, starting from this year it is" Kurama replied.

"Sly fox" receiving a chuckle from said fox.

"Come on… it's still late" Kurama stated as he headed back towards the drawing room. Yusuke swiftly following him.

"Good night Yusuke"

"Good night Kurama" and both teens fell into a blissful sleep.

**Au: yes I know this was going to be a one chapter thing, but I couldn't resist . so the next chapter will definitely end this charming Christmas story. Till then =] xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Christmas rose:**

**Au: hey guys, sorry it took so long, but have been having serious family issues. So yeah this was suppose to go up xmas day but yeah. Still enjoy!**

**Chapter two:**

_Last time:_

"_Sly fox" receiving a chuckle from said fox. _

"_Come on… it's still late" Kurama stated as he headed back towards the drawing room. Yusuke swiftly following him. _

"_Good night Yusuke"_

"_Good night Kurama" and both teens fell into a blissful sleep. _

…

Morning came, a chill filled the brisk air as a silvery mist smothered the frosty ground. The morning rays fell upon the pavement, making the ground glisten like gems. It was truly a "Christmas card picture" sight. However the peace and tranquillity that was perceived on the outside, was non existent is the Minamino household.

"Wake up Urameshi!" Kuwabaras' overwhelming voice boomed through the house. Least to say, it wasn't just Yusuke that was woken up. Within the living space, sleeping bags seemed to come to life as figures revealed their bed heads. Yusuke being the first considering the carrot topped teen had literally jumped on him.

"Hey get off of me you bastard!" Yusuke exclaimed, whilst belting the bigger teen in the chin with a right hook. The teen fell flat on his back.

"Why did you do that for huh? I was just waking you up man" Kuwabara groaned as he rubbed his now swollen lip.

"I do believe the manner in which you chose to wake him is what got you that nicely swollen face of yours" Kurama stated tiredly as he tried to flatten his messy, mane of red hair.

"I would do worse if he even attempted to do that to me" Hiei nearly growled from under his sleeping bag. Kuwabara swiftly rose so that he was sitting Indian style in the middle of the groggy boys.

"Come on guys, it's Christmas, lets go and open our presents."

"How do you that Santa has brought you anything?" Yusuke asked. The bigger teen just looked at him.

"Because… he just has ok!" Kuwabara huffed as he stalked out of the room.

"Oh bother" the detective sighed as he plonked his head down again. He then turned to face the still slightly bed headed fox.

"What time are the girls coming over?" Kurama turned to face the clock that hung on the wall opposite from him.

"In about an hour." was the reply.

"Whose going to get wake Yukina up?" as soon as that question left the detectives mouth. Hieis' crimson eyes widened and he leapt from his sleeping spot.

"I'll do it!" Kuwabara yelled as he made his way up the stairs, but only to be forced down them again by Hiei.

"God damnit Hiei, I'm just going to knock on her door!" the big teen exclaimed. The small fire demon just glared down at him from his place on the stairs.

"Then you wouldn't mind if someone else does it then. Preferably not you" Hiei growled. Suddenly there was a small creak from above. Both boys turned to see Yukina dressed and ready at the top of the stairs.

"Morning" she chirped politely. Kuwabara brushed past Hiei with a new found speed that even the little fire demon had to double check to see if the oaf was still on the floor.

"Merry Christmas Yukina!" Kuwabara grinned as he grabbed the tiny girls hands gently. Hiei was fuming but decided against violence… for now.

…

The boys had got changed and decent by the time the two girls had arrived. Keiko brought a bag full of gifts as well as Botan. Kurama greeted them by the door and allowed them in. the two girls ran to the Christmas tree, where Kuwabara and the gang sat.

"Merry Christmas guys!" The two girls cried as they hugged the gang. Receiving plenty of gasps for breath.

"Guys can't breathe" Yusuke choked out. The gang were soon released and they reformed around the tree. Many hours and tonnes of unwrapping later, the gang were admiring their new gifts. Kuwabara had received, a bright blue scarf with kittens on, a few video games, a chain necklace and a couple of comedy dvds. Keiko got a bracelet from Kurama, a picture frame from Yusuke, and some vouchers from Botan and Kuwabara. Hiei got a new white scarf.

"Hn… thanks" he smirked as he threw his old one away and replaced it with the new one. Yukina got a necklace that had a heart on it from… Kuwabara and a frozen tear bracelt from Hiei. Botan got some new clothes from Keiko. Yusuke received new tops, a new alarm clock, Kurama was always accusing him of being late. And also from the fox, a silver plated identity bracelet with Yusukes' name engraved on it.

"Thanks man" Yusuke smiled. Kurama nodded curtly. The fox received quite a few books that he had requested. A beautifully decorated diary/journal of some kind, gold roses were engraved in the cover.

"Well guys… Merry Christmas" Yusuke chimed.

"Merry Christmas" soon the gang left, minus Yusuke.

"Hey fox" he called. Kurama turned to face him.

"Yes Yusuke?" Yusuke just smiled as he pulled out another gift from under the tree.

"You missed one" Kurama looked confused for a second, but quickly made his way back to the detective. Yusuke handed the fox the gift.

"Well go on" he urged. Kurama swiftly looked at the label.

"_To Kurama, Merry Christmas, Lots of Love Yusuke" _

"I see why you left this to last Yusuke" the fox chuckled. Yusuke just huffed.

"Go on open it" Kurama wasted no time in tearing the wrapping from the box.

"Crystal clear productions? But Yusuke, they're really expensive" Kurama queried. The detective just shrugged. Kurama then delicately opened the box and removed the Styrofoam packaging.

"Oh my…" Kurama gasped. Inside was a crystal, red rose within a glass case. (Au: you know like the rose in Beauty in the beast, its in that bell jar thing) on the glass was some inscription.

"_A rose for a rose, my beautiful rose" _the rose gleamed in the light, it sparkled and glistened as light landed on the glittery edges of the delicate petals.

"Oh thank you Yusuke" Kurama smiled. He gently placed the rose aside and hugged the detective.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it" Kurama cried as he crashed his lips against Yusukes'.

"Hey there's no mistletoe here fox" Yusuke chuckled.

"Stuff the mistletoe" Kurama moaned as he went in for another kiss.

"Sure thing my Christmas rose"

**The end**

**Au: well there you have it. Yes I think it may be a bit rushed, but oh well. I hope you all had a great Christmas and I hope you all have a excellent new year. xxx**


End file.
